


Fridays

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, belt whipping, mean daddy andrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Every Friday Daddy helps Lena earn forgiveness.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Andrea drums her fingers against the steering wheel, sighing heavily as she stares out into the rush hour traffic. She could have easily left work early and been home long before now, but Lena had asked her to take her time coming home. Andrea is convinced that today has already been the slowest day in recorded history, but she’s willing to make it a little longer for herself to keep Lena happy.

They had discussed their plans for tonight in length, agreeing what they’d both like to happen. It’s something they do every Friday night, especially when Lena has had a particularly stressful week. The guilt from snapping at employees would always linger long after an apology has been offered and accepted. Friday nights are for forgiveness.

Andrea becomes Daddy. Stern and dominating, but always loving.

Lena would crave punishment, to be used and degraded by Daddy until she is absolved of her guilt. She wants to cry, to feel everything and let it all out, before Daddy drags a release from her and holds her tight.

The first couple of times had been awkward and stilted. Andrea had been nervous about causing her wife pain, terrified of going too far. Lena had understood. She never expected Andrea to ignore her own boundaries and they’d worked together until they found a pace that fit both of them.

Now, Andrea looks forward to Fridays almost as much as Lena does. She likes Lena handing control over to her - adores that Lena trusts her enough to do so, and takes pride in being the only person who can help Lena feel better. Andrea still hasn’t lost the fear of overstepping - checking in with Lena often and reminding her of her safeword.

The minute Lena utters that word, Andrea stops. She stops being Daddy and melts back into Andrea, Lena’s soft and loving wife.

Just the mere thought of what will happen tonight has Andrea tempted to break several traffic laws to arrive home quicker. She almost feels bad about taking so long, but she knows Lena loves it. Lena will be waiting for her, exposed and dripping, humiliated beyond belief and ready to be absolved from her minor crimes.

It takes almost an hour to reach the apartment and every single one of Andrea’s nerve endings feel like they’re on fire. Her body yearns and aches to touch Lena’s, her cunt throbbing and staining her underwear. The expensive lace sticks to her folds as she makes her way towards the elevator, no doubt permanently ruined.

The ride to the top floor feels like it’s taking forever, and Andrea can only imagine how worked up Lena must be by now. She can envision her beauty, naked and kneeling by the bed, waiting for Daddy’s cruel hand. The belt folded on her lap will be oiled and supple, painstakingly prepared by Lena for Daddy to use on her bare bottom. The atonement that Lena craves.

Andrea takes her time when she steps into the silent apartment, her heels clicking loudly on the hardwood flooring as she pours herself a glass of wine. She knows Lena has heard her arrival, and she smirks as she thinks about the silent torture her girl is going through. The waiting has always been Lena’s favorite part, but it’s also what drives her crazy.

Andrea slips her suit jacket from her shoulders and folds it over the back of the couch. She rolls her shirt sleeves up to her elbows, allowing her inner cruelty to bubble to the surface. As hesitant as she had first been, Andrea can’t deny that she loves torturing Lena towards orgasm. It allows a deeply hidden sadistic part of her soul to run free, before being tucked away again for day to day life.

“I hope you’re ready for Daddy,” Andrea calls out, stalking towards their bedroom with meaningful strides. “Daddy expects only the best from her girl.” She pushes the door open and lingers there for a moment, taking in the sight of her beautiful wife on her knees.

Lena is as naked as the day she was born, her pretty eyes downcast and fixed on the thick belt held against her lap. Her spine hitches under Daddy’s smug stare, but she doesn’t dare look up. Good girls wait for their Daddy’s permission.

Andrea marches across the bedroom, her fingers threading into the trembling one’s hair as she forces her head upwards. She stares into wide emerald eyes, searching for signs of protest, but finds nothing but lust and desperation.

“Hello, my little brat,” Andrea greets, her grin wide and wolfish. She feels Lena shiver underneath her touch.

“Hi, Daddy.” The demure response settles in Andrea’s chest, warming her soul. Andrea’s fingers become kind, threading through silky locks as Lena leans into her tender touch. “I missed you, Daddy.”

“And I you. I’ve been thinking about you all day, little one. I couldn’t get you out of my mind,” Andrea murmurs. “I just couldn’t stop my mind wandering, thinking about everything I’m going to do to you. Have you been a good girl today?” Andrea’s eyes narrow when Lena hesitates. “Tell Daddy the truth,” she sternly warns.

“You’ll be upset with me,” Lena whispers, timid eyes dropping down to the space between them.

“I’ll be more upset if you don’t tell me, girl,” Andrea retorts, her voice dropping to a low growl. “Don’t make me beat it out of you, brat. Your real punishment won’t begin until I know everything, and I won’t care if you’re already crying.” A whine escapes Lena’s lips, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“My assistant screwed up the coffee order of the investor I was in a meeting with,” Lena mumbles. “I apologized, but I wasn’t very polite about the mistake. I think I embarrassed the poor girl,” she admits. Andrea hums her disapproval, glaring down at the repentant brat.

“And now I’ll remind you what happens to little girls who don’t know how to mind their manners,” Andrea scolds. “When you see your assistant on Monday, it’ll be with bruises on your bottom.” Andrea drops her hand from Lena’s hair and reaches around to cup her ass, her short nails leaving crescent shaped indents in the soft flesh.

Her other hand snakes between their bodies, Andrea’s long finger darting out to separate dripping folds. She lazily circles Lena’s clit, relishing the way her brat’s hips jerk against her. Lena lets out a surprised squeak when she’s dragged towards the bed and shoved backwards onto it. The belt lies on the floor, momentarily abandoned as Daddy hovers above her with a menacing look etched across her features.

Andrea’s fingers leave Lena’s twitching clit and she wipes them clean across the brat’s cheek.

Lena pants, her chest heaving as she desperately pleads for Daddy to hurry up and fuck her. The troublemaker is forgetting her place, Andrea notes, and she’s not going to stand for that. Andrea stares down at the brat in front of her. Her hand closes around a slim neck, blue eyes darkening as she takes full control of the situation.

“You’re not in charge here, little girl,” Andrea growls. She forces her knee between pale thighs, pushing upwards against wet heat. “I will fuck you  _ if _ I choose to, not when you demand it.” Andrea squeezes Lena’s throat ever so slightly, applying just enough pressure for her to feel it. She leans lower, her lips ghosting across the shell of Lena’s ear. 

“Little girls who don’t listen to Daddy are punished, not rewarded. If you cum then it will be because I dragged it from your quivering little cunt for my own pleasure,” Andrea harshly whispers. “ _ You _ don’t decide what happens to you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lena whimpers. Beads of sweat gather along her hairline, the baby hairs there clinging to her forehead. Andrea smirks, her hand dropping from Lena’s neck and roughly tweaking a dusty nipple instead.

“Besides, perhaps it’s not your pretty little pussy that Daddy is interested in,” Andrea drawls. She cruelly tugs the nipple between her fingers, drawing a noticeably aroused whine from the brat. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d love for Daddy to whip your ass raw and then stuff it full. I know you would. I can feel you leaking all over my leg, brat.”

“Please, Daddy,” Lena pleads. A finger is pushed against her lips, silencing her, and Daddy glares down at her.

“You’re forgetting yourself, little girl. You will only speak when Daddy tells you to.” Andrea sighs heavily, enjoying her role as the put upon Daddy. “Never mind,” she murmurs as she slides from the bed and grabs the belt, “I will be more than happy to remind you of the rules.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

“Stand up.” The order is spat out, impatience dripping from each syllable. Andrea watches, eyes darkened, as Lena scrambles across the bed, eager to keep her Daddy happy. Or, at least, not anger her further. She stands in front of Andrea, demure, her hands clasped behind her back. A pink blush seeps upwards from Lena’s chest, the brat self conscious in front of the fully dressed, belt wielding dominant. 

“Perhaps, in future, your embarrassment in this moment will remind you to be a good girl,” Andrea drawls. She lightly taps the belt against Lena’s nipple, smirking at the gasp it drags from her. “Maybe Daddy will start checking up on you during the week. Your assistants will think your loving wife is bringing you lunch, completely unaware that their boss is bent across her desk.”

Lena whimpers, her breath escaping in ragged bursts. In truth, she’d love nothing more than for Andrea to humiliate her in the privacy of her office. The wolfish grin stretching Daddy’s lips tells her that they’re in full agreement. The belt is held inches from her face, pulled taut, and Lena flinches when Daddy snaps it loudly.

“Bend over, brat. Keep that bottom nice and high for Daddy,” Andrea barks. Her eyes hungrily roam the exposed porcelain flesh, her gaze hardening when Lena hesitates for just a moment too long. “ _ Now _ , Lena.” The harsh tone does its job, and she smiles when Lena spins around. Pale hands are splayed across the comforter, her bottom pushed out for Daddy’s convenience.

“What is your safeword, Lena?” Andrea questions, her tone softening. Her hand lightly trails down a quivering spine, fingers dancing across smooth skin.

“Friday, Daddy,” Lena breaths out.

“And you will use it if you need to? Promise me, or we will not continue.” Andrea’s finger trickles down, dipping between trembling bottom cheeks for just a moment.

“I promise, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” Andrea nods her approval. She rests her belt on Lena’s pale spine, allowing the cold buckle to startle her. “Why don’t you keep this safe for Daddy whilst she adds a little color to this naughty behind.” 

Lena squeezes her eyes tightly closed, the belt like a ton weight as she forces herself to stay still. Daddy won’t be pleased if she lets the belt fall to the floor. She feels Daddy’s warm hand on her lower back, holding her in place, and Lena braces herself.

The first spank is searing, leaving a tingling sting in its wake. Lena hisses through her teeth, balling her hands into fists as Daddy spanks her again. Heat slowly builds, Andrea’s experienced hand lighting a small fire on the skin of her brat’s behind. Pinkening cheeks jiggle which each smack, soft whimpers escaping full lips.

“Think of this whenever you decide to misbehave, little girl. Think of Daddy spanking you like the errant brat that you are,” Andrea sneers. The palm of her hand tingles when she lays a particularly hard blow to the back of Lena’s thigh. The outline of her hand, pink and in sharp contrast with the porcelain skin, sends a bolt of arousal straight to her cunt.

Lena jerks, instantly freezing when she feels the belt slip a few inches down her spine. She holds her breath, begging the leather not to fall. The buckle dangles against her hip, the cold metal jarring her for a moment.

“Relax, Lena,” Andrea orders, her hand softly stroking the warm flesh of Lena’s bottom. She watches the anxious brat through narrowed eyes, her lip caught between her teeth. “You just have to lie there and breath. Daddy’s going to help you repent.” With that, Andrea brings her hand down again, placing rapid, harsh spanks to the bottom of each cheek.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

The small voice gives her pause and Andrea melts on the spot. She wraps one arm around Lena from behind, her chest flush with her trembling spine, and presses a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Andrea lightly strokes Lena’s soft stomach.

“You are most welcome, darling girl. I’m going to switch to the belt now, are you ready?” Andrea kisses her damp skin again, carefully pulling out of the one armed hug.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Andrea smiles tenderly as she grasps the belt, her fingers tenderly stroking Lena’s lower back before she continues with the punishment.

The belt leaves an instant welt, branding a fiery line across the beautiful ass. Lena’s cry seems to echo in the room, wrapping around Andrea and settling against her throbbing clit. She watches as Lena bounces on the tips of her toes, attempting to self sooth. Andrea reaches out and lightly taps the jiggling cheeks, a silent reminder for Lena to remain still.

“Sorry, Daddy,” comes the pitiful whimper.

“You will be, brat.” The belt whistles through the air, connecting loudly with Lena’s bottom again, leaving a neat, red line beneath the previous one. Lena howls, her hands flying back to hold her assaulted ass cheeks. She seems to realize her mistake almost instantly, and Lena turns to face Daddy. 

Her apologetic features are stained with tears and she’s still shielding her poor bottom with her hands - a perfect picture of a repentant brat. Andrea tilts her head, eyes narrowing as she glares at the act of disobedience.

“If two was enough to make you move out of position, then imagine how it will feel when I double your punishment,” Andrea states. She casually snaps the belt between her hands again, furious eyes never leaving the troublemaker’s gaze. “Do as Daddy tells you, Lena.” Andrea’s voice is dangerously calm - almost warm.

“Daddy, please….” Lena trails off, red rimmed eyes staring at the floor. Her face flushes, her hands still massaging the tender flesh of her bottom. “I need help,” she whispers, entirely humiliated. Andrea remains silent, studying the shivering pile of regret in front of her. “I can’t, Daddy.” Andrea drops the belt onto their bed and tucks Lena under her chin, rubbing gentle circles into the small of her back.

“What can’t you do, sweet girl?” Andrea questions, her tone softer than it has been all evening. 

“I can’t stand still,” Lena admits in an embarrassed whisper. “Not with the belt.” She burrows further into Andrea’s arms, hiding from the whole world in the crook of her beloved Daddy’s neck. Andrea sighs softly, but allows the contact. “I’ll keep earning extra,” Lena sniffles, clinging to Andrea’s shirt.

“It’s alright, my love. Daddy is going to help you,” Andrea promises. “Would you like that?” she asks, craning her neck to check on the brat cowering in her arms. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Alright, my sweet little brat, I can do that.” Andrea pulls back and perches on the edge of the bed, doubling over the belt as she carefully watches Lena. “Come on over my lap, little one.” Lena gratefully folds herself across the firm lap, thankful for the opportunity to save herself from further accidental disobedience.

The belt snaps down almost immediately, striking the center of her bottom as she yelps. She burrows her face into the crook of her elbow, the other hand clinging to Daddy’s waist. Daddy doesn’t make her count, like she sometimes likes to do, and Lena is relieved. Each strike steals the breath from her lungs, her back heaving as a thick lump settles in her throat.

Andrea’s leg wraps around both of hers and she rests a warm hand on her back, trapping Lena in place. The belt whips her raw, leaving lines of her disapproval in the usually pale skin. Lena cries out with each one, the seal well and truly broken as tears trickle from emerald eyes. 

Daddy watches her reactions carefully, leaving more time between each snap of the belt as she crawls closer to Lena’s limit. She lifts her leg, tilting Lena forward, and leaves a burning like where bottom meets thigh. Lena howls, and the belt is thrown aside. A gentle hand rubs soothing circles into the inflamed skin, Daddy cooing softly to her sobbing brat.

“You’re such a good girl,” Andrea murmurs. “Let it all out, darling girl.” The heat beneath her hand gives her pause, guilt clawing at her chest as she stares down at Lena’s trembling frame. “I’m right here, good girl. Daddy’s got you.” She leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to each reddened cheek, and reminding herself that this is what Lena wants - what she  _ needs _ .

“T-Thank you, Daddy,” Lena chokes out, her hold around Andrea’s waist tightening. The appreciation is a soothing balm applied to a guilt ridden heart.

“It’s okay, darling.” Andrea pets her hair, brushing it away from Lena’s tear covered face. She lavishes her with attention, praising her, soothing her. Lena shifts on her lap, curling inwards in a strange little hug, craving affection from the one who made her cry. “I think you’ll be feeling this for a few days,” Andrea notes, patting the reddened behind across her lap.

“I don’t want to stop yet, Daddy,” comes the sniffling little voice. Andrea frowns, studying Lena’s bottom as she shakes her head.

“No, baby,” Andrea murmurs. “Your bottom has taken enough, Daddy doesn’t feel comfortable spanking you anymore tonight.” She softly rubs Lena’s bottom, feeling the heat radiating beneath her palm. “We don’t have to be done tonight, but no more spanking.” Lena sighs and, whilst Andrea can’t see her face, she can easily imagine the pout tugging at full lips.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” The crass statement contradicts the angelic tone and Andrea bites her lip to hide her smile. “I like it when you’re mean,” Lena adds, whispering. Andrea’s grin fights it’s way to the surface, and she pats Lena’s bottom again.

“Oh, I  _ know _ you do,” Andrea states. “Daddy isn’t finished with you yet, not by a long shot.” She gathers Lena’s hair in her hand, relishing the gasp that rips from Lena as she tugs her head upwards. “There are  _ many _ things I can do to your behind that doesn’t involve spanking,” Andrea growls. “Is that what you want, brat? For Daddy to keep using you?”

“Yes! Yes, Daddy. Green!” Lena sounds desperate, almost frantic, and Andrea can’t help but smile.

“Then get off my lap, girl. Your cunt is leaking all over my nice pants.” She drops her hand from Lena’s hair and nudges her, urging the brat to hurry up, watching as Lena scrambles to her feet. Lena stands in front of her, hands behind her back, inner thighs decorated with glistening arousal. Andrea stares at the swollen cunt directly in front of her face, her nostrils flaring. She can  _ smell _ her.

“Undress me, girl. I don’t wish to make a mess of my clothes whilst I use you like the little slut that you are.” Andrea glares up at the brat expectantly, watching as a violent shiver rushes through Lena. She reaches out and slaps Lena’s cunt, dragging a moan from her. “Do  _ not _ make me repeat myself, Lena.”

Lena springs into action, trembling fingers battling with the buttons of Daddy’s shirt. Her eyes are dark, enlarged pupils blocking out beautiful green. The shirt slides from Andrea’s soft skin and drops to the floor, Lena’s gaze locked on perfect tits encased in black lace. She reaches around and fumbles with the clasp, swallowing thickly as dark, erect nipples come into view.

“You’re beautiful, Daddy,” Lena murmurs, clammy hands begging to reach out and paw at the perfect mounds of flesh.

“Not as beautiful as you are, brat.” Andrea shifts her hips, allowing Lena to tug her pants off. Her lace panties cling to her cunt, soaked with her arousal. She moans as they’re peeled off, enjoying the way Lena’s eyes widen and zero in on her folds. Andrea spreads her legs, “show Daddy how much you love her.”

Lena crawls forward, instantly burying her face between Daddy’s legs. Her tongue darts out, licking a broad stripe through dripping lips. The perfect, salty taste of Daddy settles on her tongue and Lena moans against the soft flesh. Daddy’s fingers thread through her hair, forcing her forward.

The open mouthed kiss pressed to Andrea’s cunt is obscene, beautifully filthy. Lena kisses Daddy’s slit the same way she’d kiss her mouth, air leaving her nose in sharp puffs as her mouth remains busy. Daddy’s slick coats her chin, thick and stringy, and Lena laps at each and every drop that trickles from her weeping entrance.

“That’s it,” Andrea whimpers, grinding her cunt against Lena’s face. “Such a good girl.” Her clit is lashed with an eager tongue, pressure tugging within her gut like an elastic band pulled taut. Lena’s lips wrap around her clit, sucking harshly. Andrea’s hips buck forward, her grip on Lena’s hair tightening.

Her clit is suckled, flicked, kissed, until Andrea melts backwards on the bed. She writhes under her brat’s electric touch, arousal flowing from her entrance and staining the sheets below her. Her orgasm hits her like a train, her thighs clamping Lena’s head in place, her spine arching upwards.

Andrea cries out, liquid spilling from her twitching cunt, the brat happily lapping up as much of it as she can. Lena doesn’t let up, even once Daddy bonelessly collapses, her mouth still wrapped around a straining clit.

Lena’s hands push Daddy’s thighs further apart, stretching her cunt wide as she pushes her tongue into Andrea’s tight entrance. Daddy whimpers and trembles underneath her, and Lena relishes the ounce of control that’s been gifted to her. Her tongue explores Andrea’s cunt, her jaw aching as she strains to reach more of the deliciously warm walls.

Her whole face shines with Andrea’s slick, sticky and thick. Her tongue slides out, slipping through swollen folds again and harshly flicking Daddy’s clit. The hold on her hair tightens, stinging her scalp as her head is forced out from between Daddy’s legs.

“Enough.” Andrea’s gasping order lacks its usual firmness, but the message still gets across. Lena leans back on her heels, hissing at the pressure against her sensitive bottom. She watches Daddy’s ample chest heave, green eyes focused on erect nipples. 

Lena stays where she is, pupils blown and her thighs stained with her arousal, waiting with baited breath as Andrea recovers. Her legs tingle from lack of blood, Lena battling against her urge to crawl on top of Daddy and drag another release from her. She leans forward, transferring some of her weight to her hands.

“See what happens when you use your mouth for something other than whining,” Andrea remarks, her hand blindly patting the space next to her. “Get up here,” she orders. Lena clumsily lurches forward, clambering on her hands and knees to do as Daddy asked.

“Spread your cheeks and hold them open.” The sharp order makes Lena burn with shame. She hides her face in the sheets, bottom in the air and her eyes squeezed close in an attempt to block out the humiliation. “Do it now, Lena. Don’t act so shy, I know you love this. Daddy can see how soaked you are.”

Swallowing a moan, Lena reaches behind her and pulls her bottom cheeks apart. Her fingers grip the welted flesh, fresh pain rolling in waves from the punished skin. She can feel Daddy’s eyes on her, knowing she’s being appraised like a masterpiece hanging in a gallery.

Lena hears the lube squirt into Andrea’s hand, her heart racing. She can feel her most intimate hole twitching, desperate for Daddy’s fingers to fill it up. The lube is cold, a shock to the system, and Lena pants as Daddy smears it all over her tight hole. She holds her breath, waiting for an intrusion that never comes.

“Roll onto your side,” Daddy orders, harshly slapping her breast, “but keep those legs wide open.” Lena frowns, but does as she’s told. She frowns when Andrea grabs her hand. The lube is smeared all over Lena’s fingers, the salacious smirk on Daddy’s lips giving away her intentions.

“You didn’t think you’d earned  _ my _ fingers already, did you?” The mocking tone sends a fiery blush rushing across Lena’s features, her cunt pounding and pleading for more cruelty. “No, brat. You’re going to give Daddy a little show first. My kindness isn’t free, Lena. You should know that by now.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lena whimpers. She aches for Daddy to quit teasing her, to just fuck her and use her like her favorite little toy, but she doesn’t dare say it. The more she disobeys, the longer Daddy will make her wait. Andrea leans over her, her face inches from Lena as she sneers at the desperate little creature laid out for her.

“You don’t cum until I tell you.” Andrea reaches out and grasps Lena’s chin, staring deeply into her eyes. “If you disobey, you don’t get to cum until next Friday, do you understand me?” Lena’s eyes widen, almost comically, and she frantically nods.

“Yes, Daddy.” Andrea smiles, softening her grip on Lena’s face.

“Good girl. Now give Daddy a pretty little show,” Andrea orders. Lena whimpers, arousal leaking from her as she reaches around, her finger searching for her tightest hole. The angle is awkward, but certainly easier than if she’d been made to stay on her stomach. 

Her lube slicked finger dips inside, Lena’s eyes squeezing closed as she stifles a moan. Daddy strokes her hip, helping her to relax as she slides in to the first knuckle. Her bottom flutters around the intrusion, clenching around her finger as she slowly pushes it further inside until Lena can’t stretch the digit any further.

“Look at you, little one,” Andrea coos, her eyes fixed on Lena’s ass. “Fucking your own bottom to please Daddy.” Andrea pulls the heated cheeks further apart, staring down at the puckering hole. “Let Daddy see another finger in there. Let me see you fuck yourself.”

Lena whimpers, pulling out just enough to ease a second finger inside her bottom. She hears Daddy’s breath hitch, can smell Andrea’s dripping cunt just inches from her face. The stretch is delicious, sending pulses of pleasure straight to her core.

“Scissor your fingers,” Andrea instructs. “Stretch yourself.” She edges closer, leaning across Lena to get the perfect view. “So full,” she murmurs. Her hand slips down to cup Lena’s mound, one fingers stroking through warm, wet folds. Lena lets out a quiet squeak, legs twitching at the multiple sensations.

“Please,” Lena whimpers. “Please, Daddy.”

“Hush now,” Andrea scolds, pinching the inside of Lena’s thigh. “You’ll get what you want, brat. Just be patient.” Andrea pushes two fingers inside Lena’s drooling cunt, curling them against velvety walls. “If you stop, I stop,” she warns, glancing at the fingers which lay dormant inside Lena’s bottom.

Lena moans, pushing her fingers further inside herself. Her bottom seems to gobble her fingers up, both holes filled and stretched. She pumps them in and out, breathing heavily when Daddy’s fingers match her pace inside her cunt. Her hips stutter, riding Andrea’s hand as much as her own and her stomach muscles burning from the effort.

She yelps against the stretch when Andrea pushes a third finger into her aching cunt, stealing the air from her lungs like a thief in the night. Lena pants, staring down at Daddy’s smug grin and knowing what’s coming before it even leaves Andrea’s mouth.

“Add another finger, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this?


	3. Chapter 3

Lena feels like she’s being folded in half, spread out on her back and feet thrown over Andrea’s shoulders as the strap slowly slides into her bottom. Daddy stares down at her, hungry eyes darkening and hiding the beautiful blue that usually resides there. Andrea has fucked her ass more times than Lena would care to admit, but never like  _ this _ . Never face to face, where Daddy can see every expression, every stolen breath.

Her bottom flutters around Daddy’s shaft, greedily sucking it inwards. Lena’s fingers cling to firm, toned biceps, her grip tightening with each gentle thrust forward. The silicone inches further inside her, her breath escaping in short, frantic bursts. Daddy’s hands grip the comforter on either side of her head, breasts pushing closer and closer to Lena’s face.

“So fucking tight,” Andrea growls, her head dipping lower and perfect teeth nipping at Lena’s neck. “Taking Daddy’s dick like the filthy little brat that you are,” she gasps out, warm breath tickling her brat’s sensitive skin. Andrea bottoms out, dragging a whimper from Lena as she wolfishly grins down at her.

Daddy reaches between their sweaty bodies, her fingers slipping through Lena’s dripping folds as she slowly thrusts in and out of Lena’s bottom. Lena whimpers and trembles beneath her, perfect tits pushed upwards as she arches into Andrea’s touch. Each thrust is achingly slow, her tight bottom gripping to Daddy’s shift like her last remaining lifeline.

Two fingers push into her throbbing cunt and Lena’s jaw slackens, a high pitched whimper sneaking through her lips. She feels  _ full _ , filled to the brim with Daddy’s dick and her fingers, and Lena loses control of her own limbs. She writhes underneath Andrea, her senses fogged and overwhelmed. 

The brutal pace of Daddy’s fingers contradict the almost gentle fucking of her bottom, the tightening in her stomach more intense than ever before. Her arousal seems to paralyze her, Lena left to just take what Daddy is offering as her self control flies off into the night. Daddy fucks her,  _ uses  _ her, drags every ounce of pleasure from her.

Each and every nerve ending tingles, heat rushing through her veins and loud cries filling the air with each thrust to her cunt and bottom. Andrea suddenly slams her hips forward, quickening her pace without warning and her own pussy spasms at Lena’s guttural moan. It’s filthy, pornographic, Lena spread out underneath her with both holes stretched open.

“My beautiful brat,” Andrea breathes out, tits heaving and abs burning. She sucks air in through gritted teeth, using every ounce of energy to drive into the troublemaker’s cunt and ass. She stares down at Lena, eyes hooded, and watches Lena’s eyes roll back in her head. Her pretty mouth is open, scream caught in her throat as she spasms around Daddy’s fingers.

Hot liquid squirts from Lena’s twitching cunt, soaking her hand and leaking down onto expensive sheets that won’t recover from the tryst. Andrea’s hips roll, pushing silicone deep into Lena’s bottom and curling her fingers against wet, velvety walls. Lena convulses, almost violently, muscles pulled taut and stiff.

“Daddy!” the cry rips from her throat, bouncing off the walls in the bedroom, a garbled scream most likely heard by their neighbors. Andrea thumbs at her clit, dragging every drop of slick pleasure from her brat’s cunt.

Lena slumps backwards, eyes closed as she pants for much needed breath. Everything is white, unfocused, her senses drowning in ecstasy. She thinks she blacked out for a moment, entirely overwhelmed from Daddy’s misuse, all of the air stolen from her lungs. She whimpers as Daddy’s dick is slowly pulled out of her ass, and dripping fingers are pushed into her mouth.

Lena suckles on her own juices, whimpering at the thick taste. She feels empty, depleted, all energy sapped from her shivering body. Daddy kisses her all over - her neck, her face, her perfect tits. The praise is quiet, softly murmured into her skin, Daddy branding every inch of her with loving words.

Andrea’s fingers are pulled from her mouth and Lena hears the strap hit the floor with a thump, thrown aside to be cleaned later, and she has only a moment to breathe before Daddy bears down on her again. Daddy straddles her stomach, slick cunt warm against Lena’s sweaty skin as she grinds down against her. 

Lena watches through hooded lids as Andrea’s tits bounce, Daddy rutting against her like she’s nothing more than a toy to be used and degraded.

She can smell Daddy’s arousal, the essence staining her tummy as Andrea claims her territory. Her chest heaves, emerald eyes glued to the pretty pussy grinding against her. Daddy’s whimpers curl around her like tendrils, the pulsing in her own clit returning with a vengeance.

Daddy smothers her senses. Her smell, the lingering taste on her tongue, the feel of her hot cunt against her skin, the sound of her erratic moans. Lena can’t think of anything else, nor does she want to. She lays there, exhausted, as Daddy rides her motionless body, desperate for her own release. Warm juices trickle down her hips, thick ropes of arousal forming a connection between their sweat slicked bodies.

Daddy’s hips roll, her cunt gliding across her, too wet to gain any real friction. Lena watches, transfixed, as Andrea reaches down to play with her own cunt. Long fingers frantically rub her clit, breathy moans high and sweet. It’s erotic, beyond filthy, and Lena dares not move from fear of losing the magnificent sight.

Andrea’s head tilts backwards, her jaw slack as her cunt releases all over Lena’s stomach. Whines and moans fade into breathless whisperings, pleasure gripping her by the scruff of her neck and dragging her forward. She slumps across Lena, cunt pulsing and leaking as she whimpers into the destroyed comforter.

“Fuck,” Andrea murmurs, her voice muffled by the sheets. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She desperately sucks air into her lungs, her hand blindly reaching for Lena’s and holding tight. “Oh my god.” Andrea hears Lena giggle, the sweetest sound in the universe, and she can’t help but grin. “That was… fuck.”

Lena giggles again, trapped underneath Daddy’s limp body and covered in her slick. Her hair is damp with sweat, and her cunt feels sticky, but her chest feels lighter than it has for days. The guilt that had clawed its way into her soul lies dormant, satisfied that Lena has learned her lesson.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lena murmurs, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Andrea awkwardly clambers off of her, collapsing next to Lena instead and pulling her close. “That was  _ incredible.” _ Andrea grins at her, sweetly kissing the tip of her nose.

“ _ You _ are incredible,” she retorts, eyes soft and tired as she gazes at Lena. “I thought you were going to pass out on me there,” Andrea says, chuckling lightly.

“I think I did for a second.” Lena blushes, the tips of her ears burning pink. "You've never looked at me when you're in my ass before," she murmurs.

"I wanted to see your pretty face while I filled you up," Andrea husk, "and I'm  _ very _ happy with my decision." She turns her head to place a tender kiss to Lena's crown.

Lena makes herself as small as possible and tucks herself closer to Andrea, her head resting on her chest. Andrea sighs contentedly and holds her close, fingers trailing up and down Lena’s spine, happy to just hold her sleepy girl.

Andrea doesn’t even realize she’s fallen asleep until she blearily blinks herself awake. She feels stiff and gross, in desperate need of a good clean. One of her arms is trapped underneath Lena and it tingles with the lack of blood flow. Andrea grimaces and carefully sneaks her arm out from her sleeping troublemaker, flexing her hand with a wince. She curses under her breath when she accidentally jostles Lena awake, emerald eyes owlishly blinking up at her.

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Andrea whispers, dropping a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I’m going to draw a bath.” Her eyes drift down to the mess she left on Lena’s stomach, “I think you should join me.” Lena nods, still half asleep and blinking heavily. “Alright, you just relax and I’ll get it ready for us.”

Andrea kisses Lena again before shimmying off the bed, her tired muscles aching with each step. If she’s this wrecked, she can only imagine how Lena feels, and Andrea promises herself that she’ll take care of her. It’s the least Andrea could do after Lena gave her the wonderful gift of trust and submission.

She runs the taps and fills the bath with Lena’s favorite lavender oil, ensuring it’s not too hot for Lena’s bottom. As the water runs, Andrea sets out some of their regularly used supplies. The tube of Arnica is set on top of the fluffy towels, ready to be massaged into Lena’s bottom before she dresses, and her favorite cosy pajamas are set on the heater to warm.

She’s just finished preparing the bath for them when Lena shuffles into the bathroom, small and quiet, and Andrea draws her into her arms with a gentle sigh.

“My sweet girl,” Andrea murmurs. “I’m so proud of you.” Her slips down to Lena’s bottom, lightly rubbing the welts that have formed across her pert behind. “Let’s get you all cleaned up and then I’ll make you some food before bed,” she says with a kind smile.

Andrea slips into the bath and leans back, her legs spread to leave a space for Lena. She shoots her girl a fond smile and motions for Lena to join her, heart and arms open.

Water sloshes over the edge of the tub as Lena clambers into the warm water, her back pressed against Andrea’s chest as she settles against her. The praise murmured into her ear shrouds her like a cosy blanket, wrapping her up and keeping her safe in Daddy’s arms. Andrea gently drags the sponge down to the apex between her legs, tenderly cleaning the slick mess away from raw, swollen folds.

Lena melts against her, soaking up all of Daddy’s soft attention and letting absolution settle deep within her gut. Gentle hands roam her skin, ensuring they’re touching at all times, and never letting up on the constant stream of praise.

“You’re a good girl, Lena. So,  _ so _ good,” Andrea murmurs, her breath warm against the shell of Lena’s ear. “All is forgiven. You have no reason to feel guilty anymore, my good girl.” The sponge is thrown aside and Andrea rests both hands on Lena’s stomach, linking her fingers together as she cradles the exhausted one in her arms.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lena whispers, sinking further into Andrea’s loving arms. She feels small, protected in Daddy’s arms as she is meticulously taken care of. Andrea kisses her temple, her fingers lightly tickling a trembling tummy.

“No need to thank me, baby girl. Daddy’s got you,” Andrea promises. “I always will.” She presses another sweet kiss to the side of Lena’s head and tightens her arms around her tired body. “Daddy just wants to hold you forever and never let you go,” Andrea murmurs into her neck. “Just wrap you up and keep you all to myself.”

“I wish you could, Daddy,” Lena admits, cheeks coloring underneath the loving attention. Andrea hums, smiling sweetly.

“Wouldn’t that be perfect, darling? Just you and me, alone with no interruptions. Daddy could fuck you sore and kiss it all better whenever she wanted to,” Andrea purrs. “No annoying employees getting in the way of our special time together. We wouldn’t ever have to wear clothes.” Andrea sighs wistfully, her fingers running across Lena’s tummy.

“I hate leaving you to go to work,” Lena pouts, leaning further back against Andrea.

“Hmm, no you don’t,” Andrea smiles. “You love your job. You’d be miserable without it, and I hate to think how much you would resent me if you gave up your career just for me.” She nuzzles Lena’s cheek, leaving a sloppy kiss behind. “L-Corp would fall apart without its beautiful genius at the helm.”

“True.” Lena allows a cocky smirk to freely tug at her lips, feeling the vibrations of Andrea’s delighted laugh against her spine. “But Fridays are still my favorite days,” she adds, slyly. Andrea grins, her eyes crinkling.

“Mine too.” "But Friday is still my favorite day," she adds, slyly. Andrea grins, resting her chin on Lena's crown.

"Mine too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
